


The Key by aussiebee

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Le bon parti Derek Hale a annoncé que quiconque pourrait récupérer la clé autour du cou de son chien serait la personne qu’il épouserait. Stiles Stilinski pense que c’est tout à fait ridicule.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Key by aussiebee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182045) by [aussiebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebee/pseuds/aussiebee). 



> Titre : The Key  
> Auteur : aussiebee  
> Disclaimer : Je ne fais que la traduction, l’histoire ne m’appartient pas.  
> Notes de la traductrice : Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire ! Merci à aussiebee de le laisser traduire son histoire, n’hésitez pas à aller voir ses autres histoires. Bonne lecture

“Je jure devant Dieu si j’entends une personne de plus parler de ce putain de chien, je vais me jeter du belvédère,” grommela Stiles dans son téléphone alors qu’il se frayait un chemin à travers les arbres de la forêt.

“Tu dois admettre que c’est intéressant,” dit Lydia, et Stiles pouvait entendre Allison dans le fond crier que c'était romantique aussi.

“Romantique ? Derek Hale est responsable de trois attaques et d’une décapotable dans laquelle son chien a pissé,” riposta Stiles en grognant alors qu’il trébuchait sur il-ne-savait-quoi, “et ce n’est que cette semaine.”

“Je dirais qu’il est difficilement responsable pour ça, personne n’oblige ces idiots à partir à la recherche du chien.”

Elle avait raison, mais Stiles s'était déjà fait son avis à ce stade et il ne se laisserait pas dissuader. “C’est quoi l’histoire de toute façon ? Je sais qu’il est apparemment le célibataire le plus convoité de Californie et tout le toutim, mais n’y en a-t-il pas à la pelle ? Je veux dire, regarde juste le nombre de personnes que nous avons rencontré ici pendant les campagnes électorales et les voyages de repérages de lieux de tournage.”

Lydia soupira. “Nous en avons déjà parlé, Stiles. Les Hales sont l’une des familles les plus anciennes des Etats-Unis et ils sont attachés à la terre; quiconque se mariera dans la famille deviendra l’une des personnes les plus riches du pays rien qu’avec leurs biens immobiliers. Sans parler des diverses autres parts commerciales, d'importation/d’exportation et d’industrie qu’ils détiennent.”

“Je continue de dire que c’est stupide,” dit-il avec regret, se redressant un peu en entendant l’eau couler sur les rochers.

“Il est incroyablement sexy aussi,” ajouta Allison, faisant grogner Lydia.

“Si tu aime les machos taciturnes.”

“Comme si tu ne le faisais pas, Stilinski. Quoi qu’il en soit,” dit Lydia avec dédain, “nous avons un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Une fois que tu auras fini de ruminer et tout, n’hésite pas à nous rejoindre.”

“Merci beaucoup pour l’offre, mais ça sera sans moi.”

“Tant pis pour toi,” répliquèrent à l’unisson les filles, et puis l’appel fut coupé. 

Franchissant la limite des arbres alors qu’il rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche, Stiles soupira de soulagement tandis que la brise venant de la petite mais profonde crique rafraichissait son visage transpirant. “Merci mon Dieu,” murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ne perdant pas de temps, il laissa tomber son sac à dos par terre et enleva ses vêtements jusqu’à ce qu’il ne lui reste que son caleçon, puis il alla patauger dans l’eau fraîche et claire de la crique. Il siffla alors que l’eau lui montait à hauteur des hanches, et prit plusieurs inspirations avant de plonger sous la surface. L’air dans ses poumons lui permit de rester un moment sous l’eau avant qu’il ne refasse surface et exhale, puis il se mit sur le dos et fit la planche dans un isolement heureux.

Il passa un long moment à flotter, s’inclinant vers la minuscule cascade et rit quand l’eau tomba sur son front et son nez, plongeant vers le fond pour s’accrocher aux gros rochers couverts de mousse, et rester momentanément dans le silence du ruisseau, puis faisant paresseusement glisser ses doigts d’avant en arrière à travers la mousse de Java qui tapissait les bords de la crique. C’était le plus long moment qu’il ait eu pour se détendre et ne rien faire depuis des mois, donc évidemment c’est pourquoi il sentit le poids oppressant d’un regard sur lui. Laissant lentement ses pieds couler vers le fond, il regarda autour de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve son observateur, une paire d’yeux sombres sur un visage sombre le fixant depuis le haut d’un rocher.

“Pouah, toi,” marmonna-t-il, roulant des yeux devant l’énorme chien qui était assis, grand et majestueux, et qui le regardait d’en haut. “N’as-tu pas quelqu’un que tu devrais mordre en ce moment ?” Il nagea un peu en arrière jusqu’à ce que ses pieds effleurent à peine le sol sablonneux quand les oreilles du chien se tournèrent brièvement dans sa direction. “Puis-je te rappeler, avant que tu ne commences à penser que me mordre soit une bonne idée, que je ne suis pas un de ces crétins qui t’a suivi ici — tu m’as suivi, donc tu peux garder tes anormalement grandes dents pour toi, merci.”

En réponse, le chien bailla largement, exhibant inutilement chaque dent qu’il avait, Stiles en était certain. 

“Grossier,” le réprimanda-t-il, regardant le chien se lever et s’étirer, sautant du rocher et descendant vers la petite sorte de plage par laquelle Stiles était entré dans l’eau. Les rayons du soleil firent briller la clé suspendue au collier de ficelle qu’il portait autour du cou et Stiles roula de nouveau des yeux. Il se mit à crier en signe de protestation quand le gros animal commença à renifler son sac à dos. “Hé !” S’exclama-t-il, jetant de l’eau au chien qui montra ses crocs et s’éloigna. “Ce n’est à toi, jeune homme, donc n’approche pas tes pattes de voleur !”

Le chien souffla et s’assit dans l’ombre tachetée de soleil de l’un des saules surplombant l’eau, tournant délibérément la tête pour lisser son pelage là où il était mouillé. Stiles remonta prudemment la berge, gardant un œil sur le chien qui semblait content de l’ignorer. Il sortit une serviette de son sac et sécha ses cheveux avant de l’enrouler autour de sa taille pour s’asseoir. Il sortit un sac de congélation contenant un sandwich écrasé et une pomme, et il repêcha deux barres de muesli d’une des poches latérales, en ouvrant une et la dévorant en deux bouchées. Il entendit le chien souffler à nouveau et vit du coin de l’œil qu’il s’était un peu rapproché, mais à part ça, il semblait toujours heureux de l’ignorer. Stiles dissimula un sourire narquois et pensa que s’il n’y avait pas la clé autour de son cou, on pourrait lui pardonner de penser que ce n’était même pas le chien de Hale. Où était la brutalité et les attaques ?

Il continua de manger, lentement et méthodiquement, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la façon dont le chien se rapprochait progressivement. Finalement, quand il ne resta plus que la moitié de son sandwich au thon, Stiles reprit la parole, gardant sa voix basse.

“Ça doit être un travail qui donne faim d’échapper à tous les desperados de la ville ?”

La seule réponse du chien fut un mouvement rapide de l’une de ses oreilles, autrement il continua avec beaucoup d’insistance à regarder dans la direction opposée. 

“J’espère que Hale te nourrit bien, étant donné qu’il te laisse faire son sale boulot pour lui,” continua Stiles, puis il commença à se tapoter le ventre. “Je suis assez plein moi, je ne veux pas du reste de ce sandwich. Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas si aimes la salade de thon, mais si c’est le cas, sers-toi.” Il déposa les restes de son déjeuner sur un des rochers lisses à côté de l’eau et se releva prudemment, jetant la serviette pour retourner dans l’eau pendant un moment. Il nagea sous la surface jusqu’à l’autre côté de la petite crique et refit surface pour respirer, mais quand il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui, le sandwich et le chien avaient tous les deux disparus.

Sa curiosité piquée. Stiles revint l’après-midi suivant, seulement légèrement surpris quand le chien se montra après qu’il ait passé un moment dans l’eau, le regardant de nouveau depuis le même rocher. 

“Hé toi, beau travail d’avoir mâchouillé la boîte aux lettres de Harris,” appela-t-il, presque sûr qu’il n’imaginait pas la façon dont le chien se tint un peu plus fièrement à ses mots. “Je veux dire, je suppose que c’était toi, après qu’il t’ai chassé à travers la ville pendant une heure. Tu pourrais vouloir éviter les sentiers du sud pendant un certain temps; il parlait d’un piège qu’il aurait installé là-bas pour essayer de t’attraper.”

Le chien l’ignora, donc Stiles soupira et retourna plonger pour récupérer les jolies pierres colorées qui se trouvaient au fond, en jetant quelques-unes sur le sable après les avoir attrapées. Il réalisa que le chien était descendu sur la plage quand celui-ci lui jeta une pierre qui l’aurait touché à coup sûr s’il n’avait pas réussi à l’éviter de justesse, Stiles se mit à fouiller et à jurer alors que la pierre retombait au fond de la crique.

“C’est quoi ton problème ?” Demanda-t-il alors que le chien commençait encore une fois à toiletter son pelage. “Oh salopard, te nourrir hier était une erreur fatale, pas vrai ?” Il continua à grommeler tandis qu’il sortait de l’eau et approchait le chien. Stiles l’ignora alors que celui-ci tressaillit et s’éloigna de nouveau dans l’ombre de la forêt. “Ne sois pas comme ça,” dit-il aisément, se baissant pour fouiller dans son sac, “J’en ai apporté un spécialement pour toi aujourd’hui. J’espère que tu aimes la dinde et le gruyère, parce que c’est ce que tu auras.” Il le déballa et le jeta sur le côté, assez loin pour que le chien puisse le récupérer sans avoir à craindre que Stiles ne le touche. Il ne fut pas surpris quand le chien resta où il était. 

“Comme tu veux,” il haussa les épaules et commença à manger son propre déjeuner. Il finit par se mettre à parler, expliquant que les pierres qu’il gardait était pour son voisin de l’autre côté de la rue pour qu’il les ajoute à la collection qu’il avait dans son jardin à cactus. “Le mec aime les cactus. Il a remporté toutes sortes de prix. Il se rend bientôt à San Luis Obispo pour une convention — qui aurait cru que les conventions sur les cactus existaient ?”

Il continua de parler tout en mangeant. Quand il eut fini, il s’allongea et utilisa son sac comme oreiller, laçant ses doigts derrière sa tête et fermant les yeux. Les arbres au-dessus de lui jouaient un jeu d’ombres et de lumières sur son visage tandis qu’il faisait semblant de ne pas entendre le mouvement presque inaudible du chien qui traversait la petite plage pour aller renifler le sandwich.

“Ma mère avait l’habitude de m’amener ici quand j’étais petit,” dit-il avec mélancolie, la chair de poule remontant sur sa peau alors que la brise caressait sa peau encore humide. “Elle m’a appris à nager ici et préparait de petits pique-niques à partager.” Il laissa échapper un rire dans un souffle. “C’est le premier endroit où j’ai essayé le lait chocolaté, et j’étais devenu tellement excité à cause de la montée de sucre que mon père avait dû nous rejoindre ici et prendre le relai pour essayer de m’épuiser avant de rentrer à la maison.”

La mélancolie l’envahit et il soupira. “Elle me manque tellement.”

Et s’il y avait plus que de l’eau de la crique accrochée à ses cils, qui était là pour le dire ?

La semaine suivante suivit à peu près le même schéma: Stiles allait à la crique, le chien de Hale se montrait la plupart du temps, ils partageaient de la nourriture et Stiles parlait. Le chien se rapprochait un petit peu plus chaque jour—jamais assez proche pour être touché — mais ils partageaient l’espace assez confortablement.

Cela changea le dimanche matin suivant. Stiles marchait dans la rue en direction de l’endroit incroyablement hipster, qui faisait le meilleur café de Beacon Hills, peut-être même du monde entier, pour retrouver son père pour le petit-déjeuner. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre de quelque part devant lui et il s’arrêta un moment avant de continuer, plus hésitant maintenant mais insatiablement curieux. 

“Stupide cabot, nulle part où aller maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?” Dit une voix basse et sinistre qui sonnait bizarrement amusée. “Range tes dents avant que je te les casse.”

Eh bien, il n’y avait pas moyen pour Stiles d’ignorer ça, n’est-ce pas ? Roulant des yeux et soupirant, il tourna au coin de la rue et pénétra dans une ruelle sombre, saisissant la scène qui se déroulait en un battement de cœur. 

Le chien était acculé à l’autre bout de l’allée par le conseiller municipal Argent et trois de ses hommes de main, donc Stiles roula de nouveau des yeux et sortit son téléphone pour commencer à filmer une vidéo. 

“Je ne sais pas si les braves gens de Beacon Hills seraient très heureux de voir leur représentant élu ‘donner un coup de pied dans les dents’ d’un chien sans défense et en infériorité numérique, surtout pendant une année électorale.”

Les hommes de main se retournèrent, suivi un moment après par Gérard, dont la fureur contrariée visible sur son visage se transforma en une expression de calme étroitement contenu quand il vit le téléphone pointé dans sa direction. 

“Ah, le jeune monsieur Stilinski,” grinça-t-il avec un sourire crispé qui lui donnait honnêtement un air de psychopathe encore plus marqué qu’habituellement. “Vous feriez mieux de filer et de ne pas vous mêler d’affaires qui n’ont rien à voir avec vous.”

L’ignorant gaiement, Stiles zooma ostensiblement sur le téléphone de façon à remplir l’écran avec le visage de Gérard. “J’ai l’impression que le fait que vous essayez d’épouser l’un des Hales pour mettre la main sur leurs intérêts commerciaux, ne serait pas dans l’intérêt de l'électorat, surtout compte tenu du fait que vous vous rendez déjà extrêmement impopulaire en promettant de réduire les services locaux, pour obtenir des financements, tout en demandant des subventions pour votre entreprise privée de chasse. Quoique, vous pourriez aussi bien vous en prendre à cet animal, offrir aux braves gens de cette ville un avant-goût de ce qu’ils achèteraient s’ils vous donnent l’argent dont vous essayer de les dépouiller.”

Un bref éclair de rage passa sur le visage de Gérard, et Stiles était sûr que cela allait hanter ses cauchemars. Puis, Gérard agita sa main en direction de ses compères et ils poussèrent sans ménagement Stiles pour quitter la ruelle. 

“Fais attention, mon garçon,” murmura Gérard à l’oreille de Stiles en passant à côté de lui, mais seulement une fois que Stiles ait baissé son téléphone. “Ton père est en lice pour être réélu au poste de shérif cette année, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Cinq élections sans opposant et ça continue,” piailla Stiles avec un cri de joie moqueur, repoussant vaillamment le frisson qui voulait descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que le bruit écoeurant du souffle de Gérard effleurait sa joue. 

“Espérons que cette fois restera aussi… sans opposition.”

Et avec cela il disparut, laissant Stiles debout dans l’obscurité avec son cœur battant a la chamade et son estomac se tordant de façon maladive. Il arrêta alors l’enregistrement en espérant qu’il avait réussi à capturer ce dernier échange. D’après son expérience, il n’y avait jamais trop d’informations.

Son attention fut attirée par un faible gémissement venant d’où le chien se tenait, le regardant avec un mystérieux objectif, et Stiles s’accroupit là où il était, glissant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. “Ça va, mon beau ? Ce connard ne t’a rien fait, pas vrai ? Viens ici,” dit-il de manière cajoleuse, “viens, laisse-moi m’assurer que tu vas bien.”

Avec un autre son presque inaudible, le chien avança, faisant quelques pas prudents dans sa direction, suffisamment pour la faible lumière de l’allée fasse scintiller la clé attachée au collier du chien. Stiles l’ignora et tendit lentement l’une de ses mains, la gardant au ras du sol. “Viens là, mon beau, je ne vais pas te prendre cette stupide clé, si c’est ce qui te tracasse. Je veux juste m’assurer qu’Argent n’ait pas mis ses sales pattes sur toi. Bien que s’il l’avait fait, j’imagine qu’il aurait probablement perdu au moins l’une de ces dites pattes, mais je veux m’en assurer. Je ne peux pas laisser mon copain de déjeuner être blessé, n’est-ce pas ? Qui va manger ces sandwiches supplémentaires et m’ignorer si tu n’es pas là pour le faire ?”

Le chien se rapprocha encore plus, l’hésitation était présente dans chaque ligne de son corps alors qu’il s’étirait et venait renifler les doigts de Stiles. Stiles sourit un peu et resta immobile.

“Tu as l’air d’aller bien, très bien même. Et mon beau, tu es encore plus grand de près. Est-ce que tu as des gènes de loup ou quelque chose du genre ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit légal. A quoi pense Hale, hein, à te laisser courir partout comme ça, à te laisser être traqué comme si c’était une sorte de jeu ?” Les oreilles du chien semblèrent se tendre un peu à cela, mais Stiles continua simplement à parler, ignorant l’envie de fermer son poing alors que les moustaches du chien chatouillaient sa paume. “Tu es trop intelligent pour ça, pas vrai ? C’est probablement pourquoi il fait ça — aucune chance que quelqu’un t’attrape. D’ailleurs, comment est-ce qu’Argent a réussi à te coincer ici ?”

Avec un soudain mouvement, le chien bondit en avant et Stiles sursauta en poussant un cri de surprise, tombant sur ses fesses et se préparant à avoir mal mais rien ne vint. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, le chien avait attrapé la manche de son sweat et le tirait doucement vers le fond de l’allée. 

“D’accord, d’accord,” grommela Stiles, se remettant maladroitement sur ses pieds alors que le chien continuait de tirer sur sa manche avec détermination. Il se laissa conduire jusqu’à l’endroit où une benne à ordures se trouvait et c’est là que le chien le relâcha, seulement pour aller se placer derrière lui et lui donner des coups de tête dans les jambes pour le faire avancer davantage.

“Ew, non,” protesta Stiles, essayant de rester ferme mais putain, le chien appuyait un certain poids derrière lui. “Ça pue, mec, et si tu essaie de me rembourser pour être venu à ta rescousse—de rien, au fait—essayer de me pousser dans une benne à ordures n’est pas…”

Il s’interrompit quand un petit mouvement attira son attention, et il s’accroupit une fois de plus pour récupérer un minuscule chaton gris qui se trouvait dans une boîte en carton, la pauvre petite chose était trop faible pour faire beaucoup de bruit ou faire autre chose à l’exception de se frotter dans la chaleur de la main de Stiles.

“J’ai hâte de commencer à dire à tout le monde à quel point tu es un grand sentimental,” commença Stiles mais quand il se retourna pour rire du chien, celui-ci avait disparu. A la place, il grogna et se releva, mettant le chaton dans la poche de son sweat, sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler son père et lui faire savoir qu’il y avait un changement de plan.

Trois jours après ça, Stiles se tenait sur le large porche entourant la maison des Hales. Il frappa à la porte. Il entendait de la musique et des rires bruyants à l’intérieur, et ce qui semblait être le fracas d’un troupeau de gros animaux se rapprochant de la porte à grande vitesse. Alarmé, il se décala d’un côté de la porte en prévision de leurs arrivées et de son possible piétinement. Mais il y eut juste une série de bruits sourds qui firent vibrer le porche sous ses pieds avant que la porte ne soit ouverte et qu’un groupe de personnes âgées de deux à environ trente ans ne l’examinent minutieusement de la tête aux pieds de façon déconcertante.

“Stilinski, Stiles,” dit la grande jeune femme au milieu du groupe, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. “Fils du shérif. Actuellement à la maison pour les vacances de printemps de sa deuxième année à Caltech. Étudiant en génie biomédical. Boit du café sans sucre mais adore les gâteaux de boue au caramel.”

Réprimant impitoyablement le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage, Stiles plissa les yeux. “Hale, Laura Marie. Fille de Talia et Joseph Hale. Diplômée en droit de Harvard, actuellement visant à être la plus jeune partenaire jamais nommée du prestigieux cabinet d’avocats Hale, Hale, Argent et Hale de Los Angeles. S’abreuve directement de la force vitale de ses ennemis et préfère la soumission des hommes à la plupart des desserts.”

Laura gloussa, et tendit la main pour l’attraper et le tirer dans une étreinte étouffante. Elle le traîna à l’intérieur, ignorant les plus jeunes Hales qui s’étaient précipités vers la porte avec elle et qui essayaient d’obtenir des câlins. “Tu n’écris jamais, tu n’appelles jamais…” Le taquina-t-elle.

“Nous nous envoyons des messages presque tous les jours,” répliqua Stiles. “Je ne savais même pas que tu étais en ville — qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?”

“Pouah,” grogna-t-elle en le conduisant dans la cuisine, se retournant pour rugir contre les enfants qui crièrent de joie et se dispersèrent, à l’exception de Charlie qui enroula simplement ses bras autour des cuisses de Stiles et lui sourit avec adoration avant de tirer la langue à Laura et de suivre ses cousins dans le jardin. “Congé forcé. ‘Tu es ici trop longtemps, Laura, tu vas faire un burn out, Laura’. Si ça ne s’est pas déjà produit, il est peu probable que cela se produise maintenant.” Elle sauta sur le ecomptoir et plissa les yeux dans sa direction. “Si tu ne savais pas que j’étais à la maison, que fais-tu là ?”

Stiles se dirigea vers le frigo, et sortit une bouteille d’eau et une canette de Red Bull qu’il tendit à Laura après être revenu et s’être assis à côté d’elle. “Ton frère me doit quatre cents dollars.”

“Lequel ? Steve ou Mike ?”

“Derek cette fois,” Stiles fronça les sourcils.

Laura lui lança Un Regard. “Comment ça ?”

Stiles lui raconta toute l’histoire de la découverte du chaton dans la ruelle, et finit par, “… elle avait donc également besoin de vaccins, d’une micro-puce, d’une thérapie de remplacement des fluides, d’antibiotiques et d’un traitement antipuce. Et tout cela est de la faute de ton idiot de frère, parce qu’il est un propriétaire d’animal si responsable qu’il laisse son chien errer partout et le met en danger. Ce qui, pouvons-nous en parler un instant ? Parce que c’est plutôt foireux ; qui sait ce que Gérard aurait pu faire s’il avait mis la main sur Touffu.”

Laura renifla, faisant jaillir du Red Bull de son nez. “Touffu ? Tu as appelé le chien de Derek Touffu ?”

“Et pas ironiquement, comme dans Harry Potter,” promit Stiles et Laura gloussa violemment.

“S’il te plait, laisse-moi être là quand tu diras ça à Derek,” supplia Laura. “Je te le revaudrais pendant longtemps.”

“Me dire quoi ?” 

Stiles se retourna et descendit du comptoir alors que Derek Hale lui-même entrait dans la cuisine. “Toi !” S’exclama-t-il, en se mettant en face de Derek.

De toute la famille Hale, Derek était celui que Stiles connaissait le moins ; il avait quelques années de plus que Stiles. Et alors que Laura était revenue faire un peu d’observation au département du shérif pour satisfaire son désir d’en savoir plus sur tout le système de justice pénale, Derek était parti à l’université dans des contrées inconnues dès qu’il l’avait pu, à la suite d’un scandale dont Stiles se souvenait à peine. Et une fois que Laura s’était entichée de Stiles, qui trainait toujours à la station et qui harcelait les adjoints de son père, elle l’avait ramené à la maison comme un animal errant et la famille Hale l’avait rapidement adopté comme un des leurs.

Ce qui expliquait probablement l’incertitude sur le visage de Derek quand Stiles se lança. “Toi et ta façon irresponsable d’être le propriétaire d’un animal. As-tu la moindre idée de qui j’ai sauvé ton foutu chien ce week-end ? Gérard Argent. Et c’était juste un jour… il y a des gens qui posent des pièges dans la forêt pour l’attraper, tu le savais ? Que se passera-t-il quand quelqu’un décidera que tirer sur le chien est un moyen plus rapide et facile d’obtenir ta clé ? Tu n’as pas stipulé dans ton annonce idiote que le chien devait être sain et sauf.”

“Et un autre truc !” Ajouta-t-il, bel et bien sur une lancée maintenant, “Qui diable décide ‘oh alors, il est temps que je me marie, autant faire en sorte que tout le monde en ville pourchasse mon chien pour récupérer la clé de ma maison’ ?” Il s’arrêta d’un coup. “ah, ah, ah, AH, imagine si Gérard avait récupéré la clé, tu aurais dû épouser ce tas de taches de vieillesse et de haine. Ça aurait été Derek Argent ? Parce que je ne vois pas Gérard abandonner le nom des Argent à la hâte, pas vrai ?”

Laura était en plein spectacle à ce stade, mais Derek haussa simplement ses impressionnants sourcils. “Il n’aurait pas attrapé le chien.”

“Tu ne le sais pas,” argumenta immédiatement Stiles. “Tu ne peux probablement pas savoir ça, parce que tu n’étais pas là. Tu n’étais pas là avec ton chien en laisse comme tu devrais l’être, à la place tu laisses Touffu errer librement pour manger n’importe quelle scoute peu méfiante qu’il croise.”

“Il ne ferais jamais — ” commença Derek, l’indignation colorant ses joues alors qu’il s’arrêtait, s’étouffant apparemment avec ses propres mots. “Touffu ?!”

“Ouais, Touffu,” dit sèchement Stiles. “Parce que ton chien est duveteux et un énorme chiot en plus de ça. Il a failli se faire prendre parce qu’il essayait de sauver un chaton, un chaton que j’ai depuis dû faire soigner et payer pour. En parlant de ça,” dit-il, sortant une facture froissée de sa poche et la plaquant contre la poitrine de Derek, “tu me dois cinq cents dollars.”

“Tu m’as dit quatre cents,” lui rappela Laura en ricanant.

“J’ai ajouté cent dollars supplémentaires pour la douleur et la souffrance de toute cette interaction,” répondit Stiles, les yeux toujours plissés et fixés sur Derek. “Et je garde le chaton, donc voilà.” Il pivota sur ses talons, se dirigea vers Laura et déposa consciencieusement un baiser sur sa joue. “Passe le bonjour à tes parents,” lui dit-elle, puis il sortit par la porte arrière, appelant les enfants pour leur faire à tous des câlins, des high fives et des checks avant de partir. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de se passer ?” Demanda Derek avec un air perplexe, les yeux écarquillés alors qu’il regardait sa sœur. 

“Stiles Stilinski est passé,” l’informa joyeusement Laura. “Mais laisse-moi te demander un truc, petit frère. Qu’est-ce que j’entends à propos de toi passant tes après-midis avec Stiles, hmmm ? Faisant la sieste ensemble au soleil au bord de la crique, partageant des repas…”

“Oh non,” dit Derek, découvrant le danger trop tard, Laura sautant sur son dos alors qu’il essayait de fuir. 

Le son de son rire suivit la Jeep tout le long du trajet.

Stiles faisait à nouveau la sieste à l’ombre près de la crique, quand un poids s’installa avec hésitation sur sa poitrine et le réveilla. Il sut sans ouvrir les yeux que c’était la tête de Touffu, mais au lieu de parler, il leva simplement sa main et commença à gratter entre les yeux du chien, derrière ses oreilles et le long de son cou jusqu’à son collier. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu’à ce que Stiles se rendorme, et quand il se réveilla nouveau, il était seul.

Derek se présentant chez Stiles avec une enveloppe contenant cinq cents dollars, fut une surprise. Encore plus surprenant, ils passèrent les quatre heures suivantes assis dans le jardin, jouant avec le petit chaton gris et ne parlant pas beaucoup.

“Tu la veux ?” Demanda Stiles alors que Derek partait.

Derek se retourna avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

“Eh bien, tu as en quelque sorte payé pour elle,” Stiles haussa les épaules, agitant maladroitement l’enveloppe que Derek avait refusé de reprendre. “Et elle t’aime vraiment bien, donc.” Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

“Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire avec elle quand tu retourneras à l’université ?” Demanda Derek.

“J’avais prévu de l’emmener avec moi, de la faire entrer clandestinement dans les dortoirs et faire en sorte que tout le monde tombe amoureux d’elle pour qu’elle devienne la mascotte secrète officielle et au moment où quelqu’un le découvrira, nous serons tous complices et/ou diplômés, et alors ce ne sera plus un problème du coup.”

Derek sourit, les yeux se plissés et les dents apparentes d’une manière qui fit que le béguin qu’il avait pour Laura depuis toujours, devint insignifiant. “Tu as déjà réfléchi à un plan à ce que je vois.”

“Sinon, papa a déjà un faible pour elle, donc elle est autorisée à rester ici. Peu importe.”

“Eh bien,” dit finalement Derek, la brise du soir ébouriffant ses cheveux alors qu’il se tenait devant la porte d’entrée et observait Stiles attentivement, “si elle reste ici, tu devras revenir bientôt, pas vrai ? Compte tenu de tes opinions bien arrêtées sur la responsabilité des propriétaires d’animaux et l’abandon.”

Le cœur de Stiles commença à battre un peu plus vite, mais il acquiesça lentement. “Je suppose.”

“Et si tu veux la prendre avec toi, étant donné que j’ai techniquement payé pour elle, il est donc logique que je la vois de temps en temps, m’assurer qu’on s’occupe bien d’elle.”

“Absolument,” convint fermement Stiles, ne manquant pas le façon dont Derek baissa très rapidement le regard pour regarder sa bouche.

“Je suppose qu’elle peut rester avec toi dans ce cas,” déclara finalement Derek, puis il sourit à nouveau, aveuglément heureux avant de partir.

“Jésus Christ,” marmonna Stiles à lui-même alors que Derek s’éloignait, et puis il sursauta fortement quand le chaton sauta sur son pied nu et essaya de se battre avec.

Quand Stiles retourna à l’université, ce fut avec Pawdrey Hepburn endormie sur le siège passager à côté de lui. La première fois que Derek Hale vint, soi-disant pour rendre visite à Pawdrey, Stiles en resta sans voix. Dans les mois qui suivirent, ses visites devinrent prévisibles et bienvenues, et Stiles savait qu’il tombait amoureux de Derek. C’était un problème. 

“Je pense que Touffu s’est attaché à quelqu’un,” confia Derek lors d’une visite. “Elle laisse des os pour lui.”

“Pouffiasse,” marmonna Stiles, faisant semblant d’être plus concentré sur ses notes d’introduction à la biologie computationnelle et la bio-informatique que sur ce que disait Derek. 

“Stiles” dit Derek avec sévérité, bien que Stiles pouvait entendre le sourire qu’il essayait de cacher derrière son gobelet de café.

“Je voulais dire Touffu,” dit Stiles, haussant un sourcil et appréciant la sensation dans son estomac quand Derek baissa sa tasse et lui sourit franchement. “Et toi ? Est-ce que tu l’aimes bien ?”

Derek haussa les épaules. “Elle est gentille, j’imagine. Elle enseigne au lycée. Je ne lui ai parlé qu’une fois ou deux, mais elle semble…”

“Gentille ?”

Roulant des yeux dans une imitation exagérée de Stiles lui-même, Derek le frappa sous la table et recommença à bosser sur ses papiers. 

Donc quelque part en chemin, ils étaient devenus amis. Le genre d’amis qui débarquait en ville pour un ou deux jours, passant ses journées avec Stiles à faire ce qu’il faisait—des fois des cours magistraux, des fois des révisions, des fois des balades pour le plaisir à travers le laboratoire de propulsion par réaction. Le soir, Stiles étudiait et Derek faisait de la paperasse ou des trucs de business importants dont il avait besoin pour faire fonctionner sa galerie d’art en son absence. C’était merveilleux. Stiles détestait ça. Parce que planant au-dessus de chaque interaction, il y avait la certitude qu’un jour, peut-être même bientôt, quelqu’un récupèrerait la clé autour du cou de Touffu et les visites cesseraient. 

Le regardant pendant un moment, s’abreuvant dans la douceur des cils de Derek pendant qu’il travaillait, Stiles se mordit la lèvre avant de se forcer à reprendre ses révisions. 

Derek s’arrêta à Pasadena en rentrant de son voyage à Boston où il était allé pour récupérer des œuvres d’art dont il était particulièrement satisfait, simplement pour que Stiles et lui puisse retourner ensemble à Beacon Hills pour les vacances de Noël. Pawdrey était ravie de voir Derek, et passa tout le trajet sur ses genoux à ronronner bruyamment, et Stiles avait peut-être pris plusieurs photo quand il s’était arrêté pour prendre de l’essence. 

Stiles déposa Derek chez lui, renonçant à passer un moment avec lui là-bas en faveur d’aller directement voir son père, mais ils se séparèrent après une étreinte serrée. Pawdrey miaula tristement quand ils retournèrent dans la voiture et partirent sans Derek, mais elle s’égaya rapidement quand John la prit dans ses bras et commença à la gâter avec des caresses et des câlins. Stiles se contenta de rire et de dire à son père qu’il se ramollissait alors qu’il montait son sac à l’étage, et s’assit un moment au bout de son lit pour se remémorer les bras de Derek autour de lui, la façon dont il avait brièvement pressé son visage dans le cou de Stiles comme s’il essayait de se faire une maison là-bas.

Une fois qu’il eut repris ses esprits, Stiles alla se doucher. Une chorale chantait des chants de Noël sur la grande place ce soir-là, et il avait promis à son père d’y aller avec lui et Mme McCall, comme quand Scott et lui étaient petits. Il n’était pas sûr si Scott était de retour à Beacon Hills ou s’il passait les fêtes au Japon avec Kira. Il se demandait s’ils avaient déjà dit à sa famille qu’elle était enceinte.

Quand il eut fini de se sécher, son estomac gronda, donc il descendit à la recherche de quelque chose à manger pour le moment. Il y aurait de la nourriture sur la place, mais il ne savait pas s’il pourrait tenir aussi longtemps sans avoir extrêmement faim, donc il fouilla le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose de léger à grignoter.

“Comment appelles-tu ça ?” Demanda-t-il d’un ton accusateur quand il entendit son père entrer dans la cuisine. Il se retourna avec une boite de salade de pommes de terre achetée toute prête et très calorique dans les mains, juste pour sursauter et se cogner le coude dans la porte du réfrigérateur quand il découvrit Derek debout à côté de l'îlot, et non pas son père. “Mec, tu rode beaucoup ?” Demanda-t-il, parfaitement conscient de ses cheveux qui gouttaient sur ses épaules et le fait qu’il ne portait rien d’autre qu’une serviette. 

“Je suis presque sûr que ça s’appelle une salade de pommes de terre, Stiles,” dit Derek en souriant malicieusement. “Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’enseignent à l’université ?”

“Hilarant,” dit Stiles d’une voix traînante alors qu’il remettait la boite à sa place et fermait le frigo. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, à part me faire peur ?”

Derek s’appuya contre le comptoir avec une désinvolture étudiée. “Je voulais voir si tu étais partant pour aller dîner avant les chants de Noel.  _ Chez Pete _ fait un chili à volonté avec ce pain au maïs et au jalapeño que tu aimes.”

“Oui,” s’exclama Stiles, cognant amicalement le bras de Derek avec son coude en passant à côté de lui. “Je vais m’habiller et j’arrive dans une seconde.”

“Ne te presse pas,” rappela Derek, mais il avait l’air étrange et Stiles était à mi-chemin dans l’escalier, donc il l’ignora en faveur d’aller s’habiller. Il enfila une paire de jeans noirs et t-shirt à manches longues avant de terminer sa tenue avec un vilain pull de Noel vert sur lequel était brodé sur le devant en fil d’argent brillant ‘Deck Yourself Before You Wreck Yourself’. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux pour les dompter et redescendit pour voir Derek en train de parler avec le shérif, tenant joyeusement Pawdrey contre sa poitrine alors qu’elle enfonçait affectueusement sa tête dans son cou. 

Et… il était beau, réalisa Stiles, ne l’ayant pas remarqué auparavant. Un pantalon bleu marine, une chemise blanche laissée ouverte au niveau de la gorge et un gilet rouge avec par-dessus un blazer gris qui avait l’air doux. “Euh, tu as dit  _ Chez Pete _ , pas vrai ?” Demanda-t-il avec incertitude. “Pourquoi tant d’élégance ? Oh, merde, quoi ?” S’exclama-t-il avec indignation quand son père lui donna une petite claque à l’arrière de la tête. “Je n’ai pas dit qu’il était mal habillé, bon sang ; Derek est toujours bien.”

“Tu n’es pas mal non plus,” sourit Derek, rendant une Pawdrey fatiguée au shérif. “Es-tu sûr que tu vas avoir assez chaud ? Il y a un peu de vent dehors, peut-être que tu devrais prendre une écharpe.”

“Ouais, j’en ai une dans la voiture,” dit Stiles d’un air absent, tapotant ses poches pour s’assurer qu’il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. “Prêt à y aller ?”

“Bien sûr,” acquiesça Derek, ouvrant la porte pour Stiles. 

“D’acc, papa, on se retrouve pour les chants ?”

“Sois sage,” répondit John par réflexe, échangeant un bref câlin avec Stiles. 

“Je suis toujours sage,” rétorqua Stiles en riant devant l’expression sur le visage de son père avant de partir. 

Toujours gentleman, Derek ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour lui et le laissa même choisir la musique, un privilège rarement accordé. Par respect, Stiles trouva une station qui ne jouait pas de musique de Noel et garda le son bas. Ils parlèrent tranquillement pendant le trajet, de rien d’important, mais quand ils s’arrêtèrent devant  _ Chez Pete _ , Stiles s’arrêta avec sa main sur la poignée de porte. 

“Hé,” demanda-t-il, incapable de s’en empêcher. “Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec cette enseignante ? Jennifer, pas vrai ?”

Le visage de Derek sembla un instant comme s’il était sur le point de s’effondrer, puis ses lèvres se pincèrent et il ouvrit sa porte. “Elle n’était pas qui je pensais qu’elle était.” 

Et même Stiles le connaissait assez pour ne plus en parler, alors il descendit de la voiture et rejoignit Derek sur le trottoir. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant ensemble et laissèrent derrière eux toute trace de gêne. 

Le dîner fut bon… trop bon, gémit Stiles alors qu’ils remontaient la rue en direction de la grande place.

“Tout ce que je veux faire est me pelotonner devant une cheminée quelque part et cuver mon food coma. Pendant une semaine.”

“Ça a l’air génial,” convint Derek, tapotant avec regret son ventre entièrement plat.

“La cheminée de chez toi est parfaite,” dit rêveusement Stiles en marchant. “Si grande, si chaleureuse, et avec ce tapis moelleux devant le canapé ? Pouah, oublions les chants de Noel et allons chez toi, Derek. Bien mieux que ce stupide, glacial, désespéré, venteux—”

“Il fait 18°C en ce moment et il y a à peine une brise, très mélodramatique ?” Rit Derek mais délia quand même l’écharpe qui se trouvait autour de son propre cou et l’enroula autour du cou de Stiles avant de l’attirer contre lui et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. “Mieux ?”

“Beaucoup,” réussit à dire Stiles, prenant soudainement conscience à quel point cette soirée ressemblait à un rencard. Son esprit commença à s’emballer alors qu’ils marchaient avec la foule qui s’était rassemblée, jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent sur la place et il devait juste demander—

“Stilinski !” Hurla une voix familière, “Tu es devenu mignon, qui l’aurait cru ?”

“Ah, la Hale que je préfère le moins,” sourit-il, essayant d’ignorer la façon dont le corps de Derek s’était tendu à côté de lui quand sa plus jeune sœur s’était approchée.

“Pffft,” dit Cora de façon impolie, “nous savons tous que tu nous aimes plus que n’importe qui en ville, donc être la moins préférée est toujours mieux que la plupart des gens, alors merci pour le compliment je suppose.”

“C’est un beau baratin que tu as là, Cora,” dit Stiles de façon faussement pensive. “C’est comme si tu étais un politicien ou quelque chose du genre… oh, attends.”

“A peine,” renifla Cora. “Les sciences politiques ne font pas de quelqu’un un politicien. Pas nécessairement,” corrigea-t-elle.

“Wow, terrifiant,” dit agréablement Stiles. “Souviens-toi de nous, les petits gens, quand tu domineras le monde.”

“Je le ferais,” confirma-t-elle joyeusement.

“Hé crétin,” salua-t-elle enfin son frère, tapotant sa joue d’une façon qui n’avait pas l’air si douce. “Ravie de voir que tu portes enfin tes couilles et—”

“Tu te rappelles cette fois où nous étions au lac Sentiment ?” Demanda innocemment Derek.

“Bye les gars,” répliqua Cora et puis, disparut aussi soudainement qu’elle était arrivée.

Stiles la regarda partir. “Merde, c’est un puissant matériel de chantage que tu as là. C’est bon de savoir que si elle essaie de dominer le monde, il y a quelque chose qui peut la retenir un peu.”

“Tu n’as aucune idée,” sourit Derek, puis il laissa tomber son bras de là où il était toujours enroulé autour des épaules de Stiles. “Écoute, je voulais te parler de quelque chose,” commença-t-il avec une solennité inhabituelle, mais il s’interrompit avec un grognement de frustration presque inaudible quand ils furent à nouveau saluer, cette fois-ci par le père de Stiles, Mme McCall et les parents de Derek, qui installaient une immense couverture pour que les enfants puissent s’asseoir dessus une fois que les chants auraient commencé. 

Stiles leva la main pour les saluer et se retourna vers Derek. “Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?” Mais Derek avait disparu dans la foule comme s’il n’avait jamais été là. Surpris et un peu frustré, Stiles serra les dents et se dirigea vers l’endroit où leurs familles attendaient. Il discuta avec Mme McCall et les Hales, laissant les plus petits enfants Hale lui monter dessus, et il attendit avec une patience décroissante que Derek revienne. Dix minutes avant le début des chants, il n’était toujours pas revenu. 

Puis, alors que le groupe finissait de s’accorder, les citadins rassemblés commencèrent à se calmer, suivis par un ensemble de chuchotements déchaînés alors que Touffu trottait à travers la foule. Évitant toutes les mains sauf celles des enfants qui osaient tendre la main et le toucher alors qu’il se déplaçait avec la seule intention d’aller où Stiles était assis.

L’énorme chien atteignit le bord de la couverture et s’arrêta un instant. Ses grands yeux intelligents regardèrent Stiles pendant un long moment avant de se rapprocher de deux pas, il baissa la tete et laissa tomber la clé qui pendait toujours à son collier sur la couverture aux pieds de Stiles. Tous les gens présents, ce qui représentait quasiment toute la ville retinrent leur souffle alors que Stiles se figeait avant de tendre la main pour récupérer la clé. 

“Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne comme ça,” déclara doucement Stiles, son regard rencontrant celui du chien. 

Touffu se rapprocha encore d’un pas et donna un coup de museau dans la main qui tenait la clé. 

“Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’oncle Derek et oncle Stiles vont se marier maintenant ?” Demanda Jesse Hale, sa douce voix résonnant dans la foule alors qu’une nouvelle vague de spéculations chuchotées, s’élevait du public ravi.

“Oncle Stiles va décider ça maintenant, chéri,” dit doucement Laura, le regard chaleureux alors qu’elle regardait la scène se dérouler devant elle. 

Stiles était furieux. Après que Touffu ait tourné les talons et se soit précipité à travers la foule pour disparaître dans la nuit, Stiles s’était levé pour le suivre, la clé fermement serrée dans son poing alors qu’il renonçait à essayer de suivre le chien en faveur de redescendre la rue par laquelle il était arrivé, absolument pas surpris de voir Derek à côté de la Camaro en train de remettre son blazer. 

“A quel point pense-tu que je suis stupide, Derek ?” Cria-t-il, satisfait momentanément du choc présent sur le visage de Derek alors qu’il relevait la tête. Il le fixa avec stupéfaction alors que Stiles le frappait, poussant ses épaules jusqu’à ce qu’il soit appuyé contre le côté de la voiture. 

“Quoi— ?”

“Oh arrête, je savais que c’était toi depuis le premier jour où tu m’as trouvé à la crique. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Une malédiction ? Un lien ? Une compulsion ? Un ensorcellement ? Les fées sont impliquées ? Parce que je suis à peu près sur que ce genre de choses stipule que quelqu’un doit attraper la clé, tu ne peux pas simplement la donner, ou sinon ils—”

“Tu— quoi ?” Demanda Derek, sonnant essoufflé et très confus. 

“Qui te fait faire ça ?” Demanda Stiles, levant la main qui tenait la clé et l’agitant devant le visage de Derek. “Si tu m’avais juste fait confiance, j’aurais pu t’aider à trouver comment le briser, pas comment trouver qui pourrait être la personne la moins désagréable avec qui tu devrais te marier—”

“Stiles, non,” explosa Derek, enroulant sa main autour de celle de Stiles et de la clé qui se trouvait dedans. “Ce n’est pas—une malédiction ? Vraiment ? C’est une tradition, une tradition de Hale. C’est comme ça que mes parents se sont mariés.”

Cela stoppa Stiles dans son élan. Il fit en fait un pas en arrière et fixa Derek comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant. “Quoi ?”

Frottant son visage avec sa main libre dans une apparente frustration, Derek soupira. “Les alphas de la famille Hale—et nous reviendrons à la partie sur comment tu savais que j’étais un loup-garou dans une minute—avons cette tradition pour choisir un partenaire. C’est une vieille tradition évidemment, conçue pour permettre aux prétendants de prouver leur valeur en tant que compagnon en étant la personne choisie la plus intelligente, la plus rapide et la plus forte. Et je te connaissais un peu quand on était plus jeune et je… j’ai toujours pensé à trouver quelqu’un comme toi quand ce serait mon tour. Quelqu’un de vif, de gentil, de drôle et d’intelligent, quelqu’un en qui je pourrais avoir confiance, quelqu’un avec qui j’aimerais passer du temps. Quelqu’un qui ne voudrait rien de moi à l’exception de ce dont je serais prêt à donner. Et puis tu es rentré pour les vacances, je t’ai trouvé et tu ne voulais même pas cette stupide clé. Tu ne voulais rien d’autre que quelqu’un avec qui parler, avec qui partager le lieu. Tu étais tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu, mais peu importe à quel point je me rapprochais de toi, tu n’as jamais pris cette putain de clé. Et je pensais que peut-être tu ne me voulais pas comme ça, tu sais. Donc je t’ai rendu visite et j’ai passé du temps avec toi, et je t’ai emmené en rendez-vous ce soir et j’allais te demander si peut-être tu voulais—”

“Un rendez-vous ?”

“—sortir avec moi. Et quand tu aurais commencé à mieux me connaître, j’aurais pu te demander de m’épouser correctement—”

“Attends, quoi ?”

“—mais je suis fatigué d’attendre et j’ai besoin que tu saches que je te veux, presque tout le temps, mais c’est difficile de dire ça à quelqu’un—”

Stiles enfonça ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffla, fort et perçant, forçant Derek à lever les mains et à les coller sur ses oreilles tout en fixant Stiles.

“Est-ce—est-ce que tu fais ta demande ?” Demanda Stiles après un moment de complet silence.

Derek se figea, ayant l’air en cage pendant un moment avant que ses épaules ne s’affaissent et qu’il détourne le visage. “Oui,” admit-il d’une voix entrecoupée. “Pas que je veuille me marier demain, évidemment mais… Avec toi ? Un jour. Oui.”

Stiles était si silencieux et immobile que Derek commença à s’agiter, mais quand il jeta un coup d’œil à Stiles, ses joues étaient rougies et un sourire commençait à se former sur son visage alors qu’il regardait Derek. “D’accord, bien sûr,” dit-il finalement, à bout de souffle. “Oui, Derek, espèce d’idiot à fourrure, je vais t’épouser.”

“C’est vrai ?” Cria Cora depuis là où elle était devant de la voiture, les surprenant tous les deux. Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir que la moitié de la ville les avait suivis pour voir ce qui se passait, le shérif et les Hales au premier rang.

“Paie, loser,” grogna Laura, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage alors qu’elle empêchait ses enfants d’avancer. “Tu ferais mieux de l’embrasser avant qu’il ne change d’avis,” incita-t-elle Derek, qui pour la première fois de mémoire d’homme, suivi les conseils de sa sœur et fit exactement comme suggéré.

“Comment as-tu su que j’étais un loup-garou ?” Demanda Derek beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard cette nuit-là, faisant courir ses doigts le long de la peau nue du dos de Stiles, juste parce qu’il le pouvait et parce qu’il aimait la façon dont cela faisait gigoter Stiles plus près de lui.

Stiles se contenta de rire, pressant son visage encore rougi et moite contre la poitrine de Derek. “Tu n’es pas subtil,” dit-il franchement. “En plus, Cora me l’a dit quand nous étions au lycée.”

Outré, Derek fit comme s’il était sur le point de sortir du lit et d’aller retrouver sa sœur, mais il changea d’avis quand Stiles se contenta à nouveau de rire et de le tirer vers le bas, la clé scintillant contre sa gorge où elle pendait à un simple ruban noir.


End file.
